


Thinking Too Loud

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [27]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Jon still has his powers, M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it, but they're a lot weaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Martin's thoughts are quite loud.Inspired by a wonderful comic by @turnipwine on Tumblr. The specific comic will be linked in the notes.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Thinking Too Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the comic that inspired this story  
> https://turnipwine.tumblr.com/post/190209605879/i-only-draw-one-thing
> 
> If something's in italics, it's probably Martin's thoughts

Jon hadn’t completely lost his powers after the apocalypse ended. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but he suspected it had something to do with his proximity to the Eye. His powers were weaker, sure, but he could still Know basic information, compel people, and, if he really concentrated, see people’s thoughts. 

There was one notable exception to his mind-reading abilities, however: Martin. Jon heard Martin’s thoughts constantly, especially if Martin was thinking about him, which happened quite a lot. Maybe it was because of their connection, maybe it was just because Martin was a loud thinker, but Jon wasn’t necessarily complaining.

 _Cute. Beautiful. Perfect. Gorgeous. Sweet. Angelic._ Anytime Jon did anything, he could hear Martin’s thoughts clear as day. Sometimes they were long strings of adjectives. Sometimes they weren’t. Jon was currently sitting on the couch, curled up against Martin, his nose in a book as Martin’s fingers carded idly through his hair. 

_I love you._ Three words, repeated again and again and again. A declaration of love given a thousand times, something so simple, but so heartfelt. Jon closed his book.

“Everything okay, darling?” Martin asked. The string of _I love yous_ continued, uninterrupted. 

“You have _got_ to think more quietly,” Jon said. Then the _I love yous_ stopped.

“What?” Martin said.

“I can hear every single thing you think about me,” Jon said. “You’ve _got_ to think more quietly.”

“Is this the remnants of the Eye again?” Martin asked. 

“Yes,” Jon said. “My heart can only take so much love, you evil man. Stop it.” Martin stared at Jon for a moment, then burst into laughter. _Perfect. Wonderful. Sweet. Adorable._

“You’re telling me you could hear me gushing about you in my mind all this time, and you _never told me_?” he demanded. 

“I haven’t always been able to hear it,” Jon said. “I only started to hear it when we were hiding out at Daisy’s place. I can’t explain it with any certainty, but I think that the fact that we’re so connected is what lets me hear your thoughts.”

“That’s all well and good, but why did you never tell me?” Martin asked. Jon shrugged. 

“I didn’t think it was important,” He said. “It’s not like I ever heard anything concerning from you. Just a string of barely coherent adoration whenever I do literally anything.” Martin grinned.

“What can I say?” he said. “I fall in love with you more every day.”

“So I noticed,” Jon teased. “And rest assured, the feeling is very much mutual, but it does get rather distracting when I’m bombarded with your sappy ramblings 24/7.” Martin chuckled as he kissed Jon’s head. 

“Don’t act like you don’t love it,” He said. “You’re adorable, you know that?”

“I am not!” Jon replied indignantly. “I’m terrifying and highly intimidating, thank you very much!” Martin laughed, kissing Jon’s lips this time. 

“Hardly,” he retorted. “I can’t believe I was ever scared of you.” Jon snuggled closer. 

“I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too,” Martin replied, wrapping his arms around his husband. 

_Soft. Warm. Beautiful. Perfect._


End file.
